As advances are made in communications technology, streaming media is becoming more and more practical and affordable for ordinary consumers. At the same time, greater network bandwidth, increased access to networks, the use of standard protocols and formats, and the commercialization of the Internet have resulted in a greater demand for multimedia content. The expansion of networks and evolution of networked computing devices has provided sufficient processing power, storage space, and network bandwidth to enable the transfer and playback of increasingly complex digital media files. Accordingly, Internet television and video sharing are gaining widespread popularity.